castlecrashersfandomcom-20200222-history
Weapon Tiers
Weapon Tiers help to organize weapons from the most useful weapons to the least useful. Keep in mind that due to different play styles and leveling up, lower tier weapons may be more useful for different characters or players. The Weapon Tiers help to organize the weapons into a general (but not final) list from best to last. This tier list is almost 100% accurate due to the weapons descending in level requirement (excluding the DLC weapons). Tier A Tier A consists of weapons with a grade equal or above 10 Rank Tier Grade Image Weapon Strength Magic Defense Agility Special Level Requirement 1. 12 Gold Skull Mace - - - - (3% Chance) 1 2. 12 Chainsaw - - +4 - (2% Chance) 1 3. 12 Demon Sword +2 +2 - +2 (2% Chance) 20 4. 10 Dual Prong Sword +3 - +3 - (1% Chance) 20 5. 10 Snakey Mace - +5 -2 +3 (1% Chance) 20 6. 10 Glowstick -4 +5 +5 - (1% Chance) 20 Tier B Tier B consists of weapons with a grades from 7-9 Rank Tier Grade Image Weapon Strength Magic Defense Agility Special Level Requirement 7. 9 Panic Mallet +1 - - - (2% Chance) 15 8. 9 Club +5 - +5 -5 (1% Chance) 20 9. 9 Evil Sword - +2 +7 - - 20 10. 8 Sai - - -2 +6 (1% Chance) 20 11. 8 Ugly Mace - -2 +6 - (1% Chance) 20 12 8 Black Morning Star -3 +6 +1 (1% Chance) 20 13. 8 King's Mace +3 +2 +3 - - 20 14. 8 NG Golden Sword +6 +1 +1 - - 1 15. 7 Gladiator Sword +1 -1 +3 - (1% Chance) 15 16. 7 Bone Leg -2 - - +5 (1% Chance) 15 17. 7 Skeletor Mace -2 - +3 +6 - 20 Tier C Tier C consists of weapons with grades 4-6 Rank Tier Grade Image Weapon Strength Magic Defense Agility Special Level Requirement 18. 6 - - - - Calculating Tiers The way to calculate weapon tiers is by adding or subtracting all stats on a weapon to get one number, called a grade. This number will determine its rank. If a weapon has an elemental effect, multiply 3 by the number of its percent chance and add that number to its grade. If a weapon has a critical hit effect, multiply 4 by the number of its percent chance and add that number to its grade. For example: The Demon sword has +2 strength, +2 magic, and +2 agility, giving it +6. It also has a 2% fire damage, so 3*2=6. This translates to +6, which adds to its original +6 giving it a total of 12, which is its grade. Controversy of the Existence of Tiers Controversy arises periodically over the existence of tiers. Some players, called "anti-tiers," argue that every weapon can be played equally well. In support of this argument, they claim the tier list creates a cycle in which players choose only higher-tiered weapons, and thus only those weapons would be seen in high level games, thereby reinforcing the tier list. The general consensus of competitive players is that tiers do exist. They argue that it would be almost impossible to balance a game of unlike weapons; without specific redesign, weapons would have the tendency to fall into tiers by dint of their myriad variables (differing attack power, agility boosts, etc.). Furthermore, the developers cannot foresee different weapon strategies, and thus even their deliberate efforts could fail to balance the game at a competitive level. Though anti-tiers typically attribute this success to the preferences of a few skilled characters rather than the abilities of the weapons themselves. The list itself is subject to change. Optimal strategies for each weapon shift over time, changing the game and the tier list. Anti-tiers use this point to argue that the tier list cannot be true if it changes.